My Happy Ending
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: A DraculaShirra AU songfic, done to the lyrics of Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending". Unlike the title, it does NOT end well. DraculaShirra fans, DO NOT read this if you like happy endings....


This is an AU song fic so please DON'T flame me if you hate how it goes...

BTW, I do NOT own Van Helsing, Avril Lavigne nor the lyrics to her song "My Happy Ending". I only own Shirra, my OC.

(Music starts)

Shirra stands in the midst of a crowd. She stands out in her poet shirt and hunting pants. An intricately decorated cloak partially hoods her face, especially her eyes from us. Her expression is dismay, anger and pain. She begins to sing.

**LET'S TALK THIS OVER **

**ITS NOT LIKE WE'RE DEAD**

**WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?**

**WAS IT SOMETHING YOU SAID?**

**DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING **

**IN A CITY SO DEAD**

**HELD UP SO HIGH **

**ON SUCH A BREAKABLE THREAD**

Scene changes. She is a grand hall, lit by thousands of candles. She now wears a burgundy-cum-Midnight colored gown and her hair are in complicated curls, her back facing the camera. She is gazing upon a portrait of Vladislaus, or Dracula as we know him.

**YOU WERE ALL THE THINGS I THOUGHT I KNEW**

**AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE**

She turns to face a mirror. Her ochre-Midnight eyes are haunting, full of anger and pain. She clutches her fist-and smashes it. She then rips the portrait with the glass shard-and a vengeance. She then fall to the floor-and covering her face with her hands-she weeps.

**YOU WERE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED**

**YOU WERE MEANT TO BE, SUPPOSED TO BE BUT WE LOST IT**

**AND ALL OF THE MEMORIES, SO CLOSE TO ME, JUST FADE AWAY**

**ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING**

**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING**

Scene changes yet again. She wears a black and white gown , and Dracula is with her. Both are in a grand ballroom. She looks on with disdain-turned- sorrow as several women crowd around Dracula-and he seems to revel in the attention showered upon him. The glass in her hand smashes into little pieces from her vice-like grip. She storms off.

**YOU'VE GOT YOUR DUMB FRIENDS**

**I KNOW WHAT THEY SAY**

**THEY TELL YOU I'M DIFFICULT-BUT SO ARE THEY**

**BUT THEY DON'T KNOW ME-DO THEY EVEN KNOW YOU?**

**ALL THE THINGS YOU HIDE FROM ME**

**ALL THE STUFF THAT YOU DO**

**YOU WERE ALL THE THINGS I THOUGHT I KNEW**

**AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE**

Dracula tries to follow her outside. He grabs her arm-she stops. She looks into those eyes she once loved. They have gone cold again. She cannot love him like she used to-or ever again. His touch...she cannot feel anything for him now. She mouths at him to let her go. He refuses. She closes her eyes-and strikes him before transforming and flying away to ...somewhere...anywhere but here. And she realises...they cannot go on like this anymore.

**YOU WERE EVERYTHING, **

**EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED **

**WE WERE MENAT TO BE, SUPPOSED TO BE BUT WE LOST IT**

**AND ALL OF THE MEMORIES, SO CLOSE TO ME, JUST FADE AWAY **

**ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING **

**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING**

She returns to the castle she once called Home at once. Changing out of her dress, she quickly puts on her usual pants and blouse and packs a few things. She looks at the ring on her left hand-and sighs.

A few hours later, Dracula returns to the castle as well. Shirra is not there. Pixel silently points to the dining table. On it a note-and the ring he gave her. The note reads:

**ITS NICE TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE THERE**

**THANKS FOR ACTING LIKE YOU CARED**

**MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I WAS THE ONLY ONE**

**ITS NICE TO KNOW WE HAD IT ALL **

**THANKS FOR WATCHING AS I FALL**

**AND LETTING ME KNOW WE WERE DONE**

"She's gone,"

Pixel whispers. Dracula runs to the stables- Nightwing is not there. He howls in a rage-and smashes the door into splinters. The thought of her gone is too much to take. But he has only himself to blame for all this..

Several miles away, Shirra turns at the sound of an unholy howl. Tears of blood fall from her eyes and are frozen hard on her cheek, resembling tear-shaped rubies. For a moment she appears to regret her decision. She then wipes her tears away-which stain the virgin snow with two splotches of scarlet-, pulls the hood of her cloak up and whispers,

"Farewell....Vladislaus."

before continuing her journey.

Dracula looks at the ring in his hand. He considers throwing it into the darkest abyss ever-but something stops him.He cannot throw it away-he just can't. Instead he places it on his right hand-and returns to his fortress, alone once more.

**YOU WERE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED**

**YOU WERE MEANT TO BE SUPPOSED TO BE BUT WE LOST IT**

**AND ALL THE MEMORIES, SO CLOSE TO ME, JUST FADE AWAY**

**ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING**

**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING**


End file.
